Goals or objectives streamline and structure our lives and allow us to measure our progress. Typically, a goal is a projected state of affairs that a person or an entity plans to achieve as a personal or organizational end result. Often, people stop at the discovery of their goals, because either they lake resources or they do not solicit guidance to accomplish their planed goals. Many people would like to support others in planning and achieving their goals, but they don't find a mass communication platform to share their expertise and experience with others.
The concept of networking is to expand one's knowledge for personal or professional advantage by sharing information with each other and benefiting from the shared information on a collective mass platform. The technological advances have made it easier to contact each other, but still it requires a person-to-person contact. The e-mail systems are well known to the public. These systems transmit information among the users, where each user is identified by a unique e-mail address. The e-mail systems may serve as an effective tool for mass communication depending upon the availability of e-mail address directories to the users. However, the e-mail address directories, generally, are not available free of charge, or may be too expensive to purchase from independent sources/suppliers. Some sources may be offering e-mail systems free of charge, however, for using such free of charge systems, the users are bombarded with unsolicited advertisements based on the personal information requested, which may include, but not limited to, hobbies, traits, education level or occupation. This may pose a significant nuisance, particularly when the user is anxiously awaiting an e-mail message from another person. The e-mail systems may be useful for advertising and marketing, as they generate money based on subscription cost or by advertising to the users. Otherwise, these e-mail systems are quite limited in their usefulness for sharing goals with each other.
A Goal based Social Networking Platform provides a forum for sharing goals with like-minded individuals. The importance of setting goals cannot be over emphasized. Research indicates that a vast majority of people remain unsuccessful in achieving their goals mainly due to lack of resources, guidance or experience. Goal setting allows us to measure our progress against the pursuit of our set goals.
Some networking platforms have been devised for setting goals, monitoring progress and sharing results with other like-minded individuals. For example, United State Published Patent Application No. 2011/0046981, titled: Goals and Progress Tracking for Recovery Based Social Networking, teaches a systems and methods for social networking, where the users can select different goals that are tracked via the social networking platform. In addition, healthcare professionals and supporters can make goals for users that are similarly tracked. Individualized discharge plans can be created for users to track and support recovery on an individual basis. Location based services can be used to verify the completion of goals and the discharge plan.
Another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,831, titled: Method and apparatus for constructing a networking database and system, teaches a networking database containing a plurality of records for different individuals, where individuals are connected to one another in the database by defined relationships. Each individual has the opportunity to define the relationship which may be confirmed or denied. E-mail messaging and interactive communication between individuals and a database service provider provides a method of constructing the database. The method includes having a registered individual identify further individuals and define therewith a relationship. The further individuals then, in turn, establish their own defined relationships with still other individuals. The defined relationships are mutually defined.
Another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,369, titled: Method and apparatus for collecting and disseminating information over a computer network, teaches a device and method for collecting and disseminating information over at least one computer network is disclosed. The apparatus comprises at least one database for storing digital information associated with at least a first user and a second user, at least one links module for the first user to link to at least a portion of said digital information associated with said second user and for the second user to link to at least a portion of said digital information associated with said first user, at least one manipulations module for manipulating said digital information stored in said at least one database, and at least one display device associated with each of the at least first user and second user for respectively displaying at least said linked digital information to each of said at least first user and second user, wherein said linked digital information associated with said first user is automatically updated on at least said display device of said second user when that information is manipulated, and wherein said linked digital information associated with said second user is automatically updated on at least said display device of said first user when that information is manipulated.
However, there are no findings in the prior art that teach, or suggest a networking method and system for linking a goal so uniquely, effectively and efficiently as depicted in the present invention. Additionally, there are no findings in the prior art that teach, or suggest a method and system as depicted in the present invention. The present invention uniquely supports, or provides guidance to other users in planning, achieving and sharing their plans, goals, expertise and experience with other like-minded users utilizing an Internet operational global goal based social network platform.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, there is a need for a global goal based social network platform where Internet users are able to register, link and share their goals with like-minded other users with similar knowledge, expertise, skills, experience and interests. This invention fulfills the need for a Global Goal based Social Networking Platform, Linkagoal, for setting goals, finding solution by sharing expertise and experience with other like-minded Internet users. The present invention fulfills the aforementioned need effectively and efficiently, and the utility of the present invention extends to numerous commercial and non-commercial applications.